Impulso de amor
by LadyKya0
Summary: Desafió Hidroeléctrico / "Regresó a su vida cual estrella fugaz en el firmamento al caer del cielo, sin aviso ni espera. No la dejó escapar. "


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **~Desafío Hidroeléctrico~**

 **Título:** Impulso de Amor

 **Tema:** Que tenga lugar en una fiesta

 **Canción:** Si no te hubiera conocido (Christina Aguilera feat Luis Fonsi)

 **Fecha de Publicación:** 7 de noviembre, 2015

 **Por:** LadyKya0

* * *

 **Impulso de Amor**

 **.**

 **.**

Para ese momento, la velada se encontraba en su momento cúspide. El joven pelinegro se miraba desde hacía cinco minutos en el amplio espejo del baño, al cual se había ido a refugiar. Quería huir de esa fiesta, pero simplemente no podía abandonar lugar, se había prometido que esa sería la noche en la que daría aquel paso. Esa noche, durante la reunión anual que La Liga organizaba, realizaría el paso más importante de su vida; aún más que el de ganar su título de Maestro Pokémon.

— Caballero ¿Se encuentra usted bien? — Escuchó la voz rasposa del cano hombre del cual apenas había recordado su existencia, con su camisa blanca arremangada y chaleco negro a juego; el cual sostenía una pequeña toalla blanca sobre su brazo izquierdo ligeramente flexionado. — Se ve un poco pálido, ¿Necesita algún medicamento? — Preguntó con un gesto amable.

— No… — Respondió mirando de nuevo al reflejo de su rostro que el espejo le ofrecía. — Estoy bien… gracias — Respondió en voz baja.

Y el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. Ash suspiró, entonces extrajo del bolsillo interior izquierdo de su saco negro, aquel objeto que le causaba tantos problemas existenciales. Lo observó, tan pequeño y sencillo pero con la elegancia perfecta para ser admirado en su totalidad, exactamente igual que la persona a la que quería entregárselo.

— Oh vaya… — volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre, a un costado suyo. — Estoy seguro que debe ser una gran mujer —, por aquel comentario el entrenador volteo a mirar al hombre un poco confundido, y lo que recibió en cambio fue una sonrisa sincera, la cual no tardó en responder de igual manera mientras un suspiro se le escapaba.

— Lo es… —. Respondió regresando su mirada al objeto en sus manos.

—No debería dudar —. Dijo el hombre mientras extraía de una pequeña canastilla, a su lado, un par de pañuelos limpios para después pedirle al joven frente a él que volteara a verlo. Ash así lo hizo.

— Yo de verdad la amo… — Comenzó a narrarle al adulto. De alguna manera creía que necesitaba contarle aquellas palabras a alguien, y esa persona parecía ser aquel hombre quien ahora limpiaba con un par de pañuelos el sudor que el pelinegro ni siquiera había notado. — Pero… ¿Y si ella no quiere lo mismo? — Preguntó al hombre mientras este continuaba haciendo su trabajo.

— Si eso sucede, entonces no sería la indicada… debería confiar más en el amor que le hizo siquiera pensar en esta proposición —. El empleado calló por unos segundos y al ver pensativo al joven al frente suyo continuó… — ¿Es usted Ash Ketchum, cierto? — Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco al entrenador, pero se limitó a asentir mientras el hombre acomodaba ahora las solapas de su traje. — Bien, señor Maestro Pokémon… — Aquello hizo a Ash sonreír un poco al recordar la voz de la chica que siempre solía burlarse de él llamándolo de esa manera tan formal, con la que ahora prácticamente todas las personas lo llamaban — ¿Dónde está el hombre impulsivo y valiente al que todo el mundo admira? — Preguntó de manera amistosa. Ketchum entonces lo pensó.

Era cierto, ¿Dónde estaba su impulsividad y la nula consideración hacia todas las consecuencias de sus actos? Y entonces recordó el momento en el que todo comenzó. El pelinegro podía tomar las más alocadas decisiones, sí, siempre y cuando se tratase de pokémon, no de personas. Ya no con personas. Lo había hecho una vez y había salido profundamente herido.

Justo cuando se había visto deslumbrado por los placeres que le traían convertirse en una figura tan importante como lo era ser Maestro Pokémon, la idea de querer compartir todo su triunfo con alguien pronto se hizo presente; y justo en ese momento se había aparecido Giselle de nuevo en su vida. Y de nuevo, como aquel niño de diez años que apenas comenzaba su viaje, se vio rápidamente envuelto por sus sonrisas coquetas y su esbelta figura contoneante. Simplemente se enamoró, Ash Ketchum, por fin había caído en el embrujo de una mujer, como un tonto. Así que, cual perro faldero, cumplía cada uno de su caprichos de niña consentida; comenzó a priorizarla incluso sobre su propio trabajo, sobre el sueño que le tomo años realizar. Pero no le importaba porque quería a aquella exquisita mujer, y un día simplemente intentó; al igual que esa noche, sellar su relación en una promesa de amor eterno.

La había ido a buscar a su departamento, sin previo aviso. Quería sorprenderla, y el sorprendido resultó ser él. Al entrar, llegó hasta la amplia recamara, pero a Giselle poco le importó, ahí estaba, desnuda, divirtiéndose con un hombre el cual él jamás había visto y entonces escuchó…

— Ash es un _iluso,_ odio que me toque como si fuera de porcelana. Es tan aburrido, ¡Pero su posición como campeón me da muchos beneficios! Que si me dijera que me casara con él le diría que sí, le quitaría todo.

La maldijo en ese momento, la odió y se odio más a sí mismo por estúpido. Se fue con el coraje en la garganta, y la decepción recorriéndole la existencia. Lo recordaba tan bien, que incluso en ese momento después del tiempo que había pasado, era una sonrisa lo que le provocaba aquel recuerdo, porque ya no le dolía. Había sanado.

Rompió su relación con la castaña mujer, sin darle ni una sola explicación. Giselle ya se había burlado bastante de él, y no iba a darle una razón más para reírse en su cara. Y pasó, volvió a dedicarse a su carrera, entrenando, esforzándose más y más, convirtiéndose en el ahora excelente entrenador que era, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no verse derrocado de su campeonato al pasar las Ligas. Y en el momento en el que menos lo esperó, unos celestes ojos lo frenaron. Aquella niña que también conoció a los diez años, se presentó frente a él, tan cambiada que solo la reconoció por el nombre, ese que jamás había encontrado en otra persona, y que recordaba en ocasiones.

Pero esa vez, la tuvo ahí, frente a él, con una actitud altanera. Entonces se rió, de forma tan sincera que desconcertó a la afamada líder de Gimnasio, ocasionando un gritó de irritación, similar al de la niña a la que, en algún punto de su vida, amaba molestar. A la mocosa pelirroja que no lo dejaba divertirse, siempre gritándole lo tonto que era, siempre preocupándose por él, dándole los ánimos en aquel tiempo en el que apenas aprendía del oficio de entrenar pokémon. En aquel tiempo en el que su despedida fue la más dolorosa.

Y de pronto un día se encontró a sí mismo, de nuevo, sonriéndole a una mujer totalmente _hipnotizado_ , mientras la besaba con cariño y ansias, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos. Llenándola del amor que ahora parecía siempre haber sentido y que lo desbordaba.

Regresó a su vida cual estrella fugaz en el firmamento al caer del cielo, sin aviso ni espera. No la dejó escapar.

Y esa misma pelirroja le correspondía cada gesto, con igual fervor, con su cálida mirada aguamarina; mirada sin la que ya no podría vivir.

De pronto, no podía imaginar su existencia sin poder estrecharla contra él, una vida en la que ya no pudiera acariciar aquellos rosados labios con los suyos, embriagándose en su sabor, no lo imaginaba. Y no quería saber lo que se sentiría no tenerla consigo.

— Me arriesgaré — Sonrió, con determinación en su mirar.

— Entonces, ¿ _HM de Hanae Mori_ o _Eternity?_ — El mayordomo se sintió feliz por él compartiendo una sonrisa, le mostró un par de botellas de vidrio, las cuales contenían fragancias para los hombres que así lo solicitaran. Lo único que Ash vio fue azul a la izquierda y caoba a la derecha.

— Usted es el experto —, sonrió divertido al no saber responder aquella pregunta; el mayor asintió regresando el envase azul a la canastilla donde más recipientes parecidos se encontraban; y en cambio roció un poco del líquido color caoba sobre las muñecas del pelinegro, para que este pudiera esparcirlo por su cuello. — Gracias — Y sin más, tomando el contenedor del anillo que decidiría el destino de su amor con la líder de gimnasio; comenzó su recorrido de regreso al gran salón.

— Seguramente la señorita Misty espera este momento, como usted —. Dijo al final con los ánimos en su tono de voz, Ash lo observó un poco contrariado por el reconocimiento que tenía aquel hombre sobre su persona, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Asintiendo, salió por fin por la puerta de madera.

— Estos famosos y sus dilemas amorosos —. Susurró el hombre cano cuando se encontró de nuevo solo en su lugar de trabajo, extrayendo de un gabinete una revista que había encontrado por ahí y que había decidido terminar de leer.

"El aclamado Maestro Pokémon ha sido visto con la atractiva Líder de Gimnasio y Sirena de Kanto, afirmando su relación. ¿Será que tendremos un anuncio de boda pronto? De verdad, esperamos que sí."

.

.

* * *

Feliz Pokeshipping day ~ (corazón, corazón) \\(owo)/


End file.
